JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti '''(born March 9, 1994) , known as '''JeromeASF is an American YouTuber that primarily posts Minecraft let's plays and minigames. Jerome is a member of Team Power Moves along with xRpMx13 , BajanCanadian and and few other people. He is also well known for founding the Call of Duty channel "AwesomeSauceFilms " (which is where the ASF in JeromeASF comes from) and then doing videos with friend, and fellow Youtuber BajanCanadian (Mitch), whom he collaborates with in many of his videos, and fellow Youtuber TheNoochM (Mat). Recently, Jerome has been recording many videos with Youtubers Vikkstar123, AshleyMarieeGaming, BillWarlow, and he records many videos with xRPMx13. He has two Minecraft accounts, Hacksource and JeromeASF. He often used Hacksource in older videos, but he currently uses JeromeASF in almost all of his videos. He has lived in New Jersey his entire life, and met Mitch in 4th grade. Jerome is no longer attending college at Rutgers in his home state. Jerome is one of the final members of Team Crafted, after SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, HuskeyMudkipz, and the majority of the rest of the team left. The remaining few refer to themselves as the "Power Moves Only Squad". Jerome is often called Fluffy by SkyDoesMinecraft and a Bacca by BajanCanadian and his fans because his Minecraft skin resembles Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise. Also, some fans of Jerome and Mitch made up bromance/romance between them called 'Merome', which is "real" according to Mitch's tweet (The name Merome was originally made in one episode of Jerome's, Mitch's, Huskymudkipz's and Ian's series Pixelmon, which Jerome says is his favorite of all his video series). On December 1st 2013, Jerome asked a girl named Louise Daly to be his girlfriend. He had already went on two dates with her already before he asked her. They are now officially dating, according to this tweet #Merome Other Facts *On Jerome's Twitter he has admitted to being mostly colorblind. He said on the most recent test he got 3 of 8 colors right. Jerome refers to his colorblindness if many of his videos, such as when playing Minecraft Party on www.Mcbrawl.com and when playing Block Party on the Hive. *Jerome can speak Italian and Korean fluently. *He is 6 days younger than Mitch. *He has had 2 channels before his main one today, the first one was HacksourceVideos , which he started and made videos with friends when they were 13, 14 and 15 years old, and AwesomeSauceFilms, their mainly Call of Duty focused channel that started his rise into Youtube stardom. After he joined BajanCanadian, Hippoqqih, TheNoochM, and many others, he has since abandoned this channel, in December 2012, to much criticism from older fans. *He did a series called "Flash Player Mania," where he would play browser flash games, sadly, he has since deleted all of these videos from his channel in an attempt to become a purely Minecraft channel. *In high school, he was on the boy's fencing team. *Jerome also participated in debating in high school and was actually quite a successful debater, despite not having a competitive interest. He cites debating for giving him the ability to talk at length on any topic. * Jerome revealed in bYd Podcast Episode 11 that he is Roman Catholic. * He also revealed in one of his UHC videos that he is a Godfather. Quotes *"Biggums!" * "Bad News Bears." * No Eyed Deer * "Too strongk!" * "I love Cat on the grill." (used in his older videos) * "Hot and spicy! * You're a monster" * "El Boost * That Booty Doe * "You Best Be Steppin' * To da left, to da left" * "Hokeyp" * "Mah Gawd." * "Ooh Baby.." * "No plz (please), I fan" * "Chicken Nugget Butter!" * "Mitch, I got Betty!" *"I love you Mitch." *"I WON THE HUNGER DEENS!" *" David gives 2 apples to Angel. What's the circumference of the sun?" *"I'm a man of the Bac!" *LAVA FO EVAAAAA!! *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *Dat axe! *Dizdick!/Deez nuts! (More common in older videos) *Chop! *Punch! *Want a Belly Rub? *Lemme axe you a question, buddy! C'mere! *Mama's cooking up something special! *I'm a baaad Bacca. *We can talk about this. *Err, fork on the left. *That actually just happened *To the left, to the left! *I'm chopping him! *Get in mah belly! *Induuuuubitably yesh. *Power Moves only, baby! *Punch..Punch. *EASTERBACCA! *Sorry, not sorry. *I'm on that can't stop won't stop grind. *Where's Rachel!? *I'm on that can't stop won't stop train to Power Move city! *¿Por qué? (Spanish for "Why?, What for?") *Hey, Mitch your microwave! *Better men have tried, they failed. *I did that with my mind! *It's a canoe! *Toilet time! *Let's get ready to bash some skulls! *Revoked. *Yeahheheh boy! *Hmm...let me check the time...yeah it's a quarter past not happening. *Power moves only from here on out boys! (mainly used in his Pixelmon series.) *Oh baby! *You sure about this biggums? *I'm going in! *What the heck? *No way! *Order 66! (more common in older Hunger Games videos with BajanCanadian) *Wazz goooooooooooood!?!?! *I don't know Mitch, does a one-eyed chicken wink? *Beauutiful like diamonds ien die sky! *What the butts? *Hey Mitch! Knock Knock! *Never enough. *Mitch Time? *How much time is left? *Hyper Beam to the Face Syndrome!!! (Used in Pixelmon) *Instantly demolished. (Used in Pixelmon) *That's goood! *In Benja we trust,In Bacca we must *Heyyy Biggums *The fork on the left? *Chop chop, baby, chop chop. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers